The Kazekage's Shy Bird
by DotsOnAWall
Summary: GaaHina- The sand siblings come to Konaha, and Hinata has to show the Kazekage around. But what if in that short amount of time, new feeling arise and things suddenly change. Are they for better.... or for worse?
1. Chapter 1

The Kazekage's shy bird

The rookie nine and team Gai were in the hokage office. "Ok" began Tsunade "we are going to have a fair for the shinobi of the Konoha and Suna, and all of you are to help build it." They all had a "what the hell?" look on their faces. "When are the sand shinobi coming?" Ten Ten asked. "the fair is to be up in two weeks but a couple people are coming sooner to help put it up" "oh" was heard all around the room. "Um… Ts...Tsunade-sama….umm...what i...is the fair for?" Hinata asked nervously. Neji gave Hinata a hard glare annoyed that his cousin is still stuttering all the time and she turned her head down. "Haha well it's for 3 reasons" Tsunade said "1 – we want to remain in peace between us and the sand village. 2 – We want you to get to know other shinobi better for you shall be working with them in the future. 3 – I know that Shikamaru wants to see Temari and vise versa so instead of her begging Gaara for a mission to come hear we set this up." After all that Shikamaru was blushing a deep shade of red and muttering something about troublesome as everyone else laughed. "All right, you're dismissed. Starting tomorrow you all have to help build the fair." "Rgggggggg" was heard by all.

The three sand shinobi walked up to the gates to enter Konoha after their, now normal, 3 day journey. "Hmmm no one to greet us how disappointing" Temari said thinking of Shikamaru. "And kinda rude too" she added quickly. Kankuro half laughed knowing that she thought Shikamaru would have come to greet her. Gaara remain emotionless. Suddenly they heard the sound of rapid footsteps coming their way as they saw a girl with blueish-black hair running straight towards them. "Seems like your wrong Temari apparently Hinata is coming to greet us" Gaara said with a smirk. Hinata was wearing a green skirt that ended just below her knees with denim Capris underneath with a blue tank top that said "now who said shinobi and be cute **AND** lethal? (A gift from Ino) with her normal sandals. She was carrying a kunai (sp) in her mouth while carrying her weapons pouch in her hand. As she came up to them she tripped and fell and her weapons pouch fell out of her hand as the kunai from her mouth landed at Gaara's feet. "Oh my god! i..i am soo..so ss…ss..sorry ff.. for being l..late. I ju..just got word that you were coming and I wa…was supposed to greet you." Hinata said nervously as she picked up her pouch. Gaara bent down and picked up the kunai. "here and don't worry about being late." He handed her the kunai and helped her up. "o..ok. um im su…supposed to bring you to the hokage." Hmmm' Gaara though she's still stuttering now. Ill have to see if I can change that' "hey Gaara" Kankuro elbowed him and he turned to look at him annoyed with being elbowed in the back. "what?" he pointed to Hinata who had blood coming from her arm. "Hinata!" he called he could see her trying to stop the blood flow with her other hand. "hmm? Oh" she said as a took her hand "it…it's not that b…bad. Just a little c..cut." "don't be ridiculous it's obviously a deep wound" she blushed as he took some bandages from Temari and wrapped them around her wound. "ok. Let's go" he said with a slight smile. "th…thank you Kazekage-sama."

Gaara was watching Hinata closely all the way to the hokage's office. Hinata knocked on the door. "finally Hinata get in here" came tsunade's voice. Hinata opened the door and they all walked in. "hello Gaara, Temari, Kankuro." The hokage said brightly. "Hinata." "hai?" "your to escort Gaara around Konoha" "hai" Gaara had a slight smirk on his face. "Temari I figure you'll no where to find him? Lazy ass Nara." Temari blushed slightly. "hai" "hmm… who should escort Kankuro? Not Naruto he wont have the patience hmm…a ha how bout you find Ten Ten" "hai."

When they were out side Temari went of to find Shikamaru and Kankuro went to find Ten Ten. "Wha…what do you want to do Kazekage-sama?" "please Hinata-chan call me Gaara were not in a formal situation anymore. Besides you've known me long enough." "oh ok Ga…Gaara-…kun?" she half asked him. she's kinda cute. Wait what ?' Gaara though. "wh..what do you wa..want to do Gaara-kun?" "how a bout training?" "oh ok but i..im not the s…strongest sh…shinobi." She said "you should stop stuttering." "hai I know" "if you know then why do you still stutter?" Gaara asked. "be…" Gaara gave her a stern look. She blushed and continued. "Because I get nervous around other people" "oh" they walked in silence till they got to the training grounds. "Ok here we are Hinata-chan" "hai like I said im not the best shinobi so im not a good sparring partner." God she needs to loosen up im sure she's fine if she puts her mind to it.' "Hinata im sure your fine ok" Gaara said with a little bit of an annoyed tone. oh great now he's getting annoyed with me this day sucks.' "Hai ok" "all right then"

Hinata was thrown to the ground by Gaara's sand. She quickly threw 3 kunai but they were all reflected back at her. She jumped over one grabbing the other to with her hands and charged forward. She attacked the sand but saw she couldn't get by. She darted backwards as the sand went to grab her. "Shadow clone jutsu" she made five shadow clones sending them in one on all sides and one on top. She threw the three kunai aimed for a centimeter above the top of his head the sand darted up wards. The sand was in a box formation around him because of the shadow clones and suddenly she came upwards from the ground. She held a kunai at his neck but he used his hand and pushed hers away. He kicked her in the side but she rebounded with her left her going into his stomach. She darted back and jumped up in a tree his sand following her. She tried to escape but found that she couldn't. it wrapped itself around her oh no! Oh no! Ok ok how do I get out of this? Gaara-kun's Kazekage now he wouldn't hurt me. Right? Ekkkk!!!' she closed her eyes not knowing what to suspect. "Hinata-chan" she opened her eyes. Oh god she thought I was going to hurt her I can see if in her eyes. Why would I want to hurt her she's beautiful…. GOD I have got to stop thinking of that.

**But what if I don't want to hmm… **

Oh its you

**Yes yes I can tell you're so thrilled to see me:P**

Go away.

**NO**

Go away

**Haha you can't make me I can just sit here annoying you**

What do you want?

**Only to state the obvious. That you her. Come on fill in the blank!**

….

**Rgggggggg you're hopeless**

**By the way you're kind of staring at her.**

What? Oh!

**Moron**

"Hinata are you all right?" "Hai Gaara-kun" "I think we've sparred enough for today." Gaara said with a smile.(a rare sight I know) "I have to go work on the fairgrounds" Hinata said. "Ok I might stop by there later." "Ok" "goodbye Hinata-chan." "Goodbye Gaara-kun."

a week later

Hinata was thrown back but pushed her feet down so she skidded to a stop. She smirked, Gaara did also. Over the past week Gaara had made her become more open, more playful. She threw 5 kunai and 3 Shuriken at him. He dogged them all, but she had disappeared. Suddenly she was behind him kunai at his neck. He had also helped her fight better. He moved to the side and turned around to find that she had another kunai in her left hand and had moved forward at him. He tried to move back but found that he was pinned against a tree with a kunai pointed at his chest and neck. "I win" Hinata said with a half smile half smirk. She stepped back and put her kunai's away. She went to pick up the kunai that had fallen to the ground. Gaara came be hind her and put his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. She leaned her head back looking at the clouds. "Hinata-chan." "Hmm? What is it Gaara-kun?" "Do you want to go to the fair with me?" "What?" she turned to look at Gaara. "Are you serious?" WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING OF COUSE SHE DOSNT' "yes I am serious." Gaara said. "Ok" "WHAT!" "What? Gaara did you think I was going to say no?" Hinata asked with a small frown on her face. **ok answer carefully'** "yes" **THAT WASN'T CAREFUL YOU IDIOT!'** "Your silly, Gaara why would I say no? Ill sees you later." ok at least shell go but why did I ask her? Do I like her? Rgggggggg!' **hahahahaha now do you see I was right?**

Go away.

**We've tried this before**** remember? Im not leaving! Oh well at least you know now.**

Know what?

**Rgggggggg**


	2. Chapter 2

**The fair part 1**

**And day before the fair**

_**Ok now what should I wear? Hmmm…**_**'** Hinata thought to herself. _**Ummmmm? Rggggg! Why can't I find something to wear? I want to look good for Gaara so why can't I find something??? Rggggg!**_**' **

Hinata was getting more and more frustrated as she looked through her clothes. She found a lot of stuff that was either to fancy and hello! It's only a fair, she wasn't going in like a kimono that would be waaaayyyy to fancy, but the outfit she always wore on her ninja missions wasn't fancy enough.

_**Rgggggggg!!!! Ok how 'bout I go look in my old clothes maybe I'll find something that will fit and look not too nice, but nice enough.**_**'** As she was heading upstairs she stopped to look at Hanabi who was trying to get Neji to help her clean her tools. Hinata smiled to herself glad that at least her father didn't look down on Hanabi. She continued to make her way upstairs.

_**Ok let's see…**_**'** Hinata looked at the boxes- it wasn't too hard to find her old clothes, after all, she was the one who had to organize the attic. '_**Ah, here they are…**_**'** Hinata looked through the boxes, and after a few minutes "OMG this is perfect!!! Yes, yes, yes!!!!"

**The day of the fair**

**"**Hinata are you going to the fair too?" her father asked her.

"H...hai father." Her father frowned that she had stuttered but he had noticed that it had been happening less and less.

"Neji are you ready?" "Hai uncle," Neji said as he appeared from the doorway. "Good, have fun. And Hinata?"

"Hai?"

"Don't do anything to disgrace the family. If I hear that you did something stupid then your punishments will be worst then any self embarrassment. Understand?"

"Hai father," Hinata said with a sad look on her face. She had had a slight hope that her father was going to say something like "Be good," or, "Don't get into any trouble, I wouldn't want you to get hurt," or even, "Watch out for the crowds and don't get lost." But no, he didn't want her to disgrace the clan. She sighed as she walked out the door. She had long been used to her father not giving her praise but she still had hoped that maybe someday he will. _**Oh who am I kidding, my father will always see me as a disappointment.**_**'** Hinata thought glumly.

When they were outside Neji turned to look at Hinata "Hinata-sama, are you going alone or are you going with your team?" Neji asked his cousin.

Hinata sighed, "Neji-niisan who many times have I told you to call me Hinata, I don't want to sound all important I just want to be Hinata."

Neji nodded at this.

"And for your information someone has asked me to go the fair with them."

Neji looked at her, _**So someone asked her. Is it the same person who got her to stop stuttering? But who would want to go with her unless, it's Kiba or Shino, but they're her team mates and even they know that she is not strong. So there's no reason to ask her. She's useless and will never be a strong shinobi so why? Hmmm….**_**'** "Hinata-sa-chan?" Neji said, "Who asked you to the fair?"

"I'm sorry Neji-niisan, but I do not wish to answer that question," Hinata said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"All right," Neji said _**DARN IT! I wanted to know who would want to take her! I mean she not strong so why would they take her?'**_

They got to the fair a little early and Neji went off to find TenTen. "Gaara where are you?" Hinata murmured under her breath.

"Were you looking for me Hinata-chan?" Hinata jumped at the sound of his voice. "Gaara!!!" Hinata exclaimed as she turned around and gave him a hug. Just before she was able to reach him, his sand made her get pushed back. "Oh!" Hinata said with a sad tone in her voice and a frown on her face.

"Sorry," he said, "Here let me." And he walked forward and gave her a tight hug. Her face went bright red, and he smirked at her but that only made her blush harder. "So what do you want to do Hinata-chan?" Gaara asked with a slight smile/smirk. "Oh! Ummm…" Hinata paused,

_**What do I say? I don't want to offend him he's been so nice to me.'**__ "_What ever you want to do is fine with me Gaara-kun." Gaara half frowned, "don't worry about me, just tell me what you want to do." He said in that's-that tone.

"Ummmm ok why don't we go ……shoot ducks?" Gaara smile/smirked at her **'shoot ducks??? She's a howl'**. "That's great Hinata-chan."

Hinata turned her head down and played with her fingers.

"Aten-Attention" Tsunade's voice rang over the loud speaker. "Shizune in this thing on? Piece of shit."

Hinata looked at Gaara a little worried about what he was thinking but his face remained emotionless.

"Yes it's on and please don't swear into the mic. Little kids could be listening." You could hear Shizune's voice in the background. "Attention! Ok, meet at the center where you see that giant leaf/sand village symbols thing." You could hear the mic turn off and then on again. "Thank you." You heard Shizune in a failing attempt to pretend to be Tsunade.

"Well I guess going to shoot the ducks will have to wait. Right, Hinata-chan?" "Hai, Gaara-kun, I don't want to her to be mad." Hinata replied. "But, um, Gaara, if you planned this together, shouldn't you have known to be there already?" she then asked with a curious tone.

Gaara replied nonchalantly, "I couldn't be bothered." Hinata whimpered. **'**_**Oh great! Way to go Gaara. Perfect way to get her pissed off, don't show up where you're supposed to go. That won't make her mad at all...'**_ Hinata thought a little angry and a little scared.

As they were walking a cross the fair they saw Kiba and Shino trying to get Kurenai to let them skip the meeting. "Awww, come on let's go play the games or ride on the rollercoaster!! Please!!!" Kiba was begging his sensei.

"NO KIBA, for the last time we are not skipping the meeting." Kurenai said with a mad frown on her face. "Shino you want to skip right??" Kiba looked like a puppy dog begging for schnapps.

Hinata giggled. "It would be less work to just go to the meeting, so why don't you just let it be?" Shino said with in bored voice. "Noooooo!!! FINE!" Kiba finally gave in. "Stupid, annoying meeting. This thing is for us!!! Not so we would have to go to another meeting!!!!!"

Hinata giggled again. "Hinata?" Kiba said, obviously surprised.

He turned around.

The second he did he got this angry expression. Hinata gulped. **'Oh no, oh no, oh no!!!! Crap, crap, crap!!! Shit!!!'** She looked nervously at Gaara as Shino and Kurenai-sensei turned around. Her eyes darted back and forth from Gaara to Kiba, back down to her hands, up to Kurenai, across to Shino, back to Gaara and then down to her hands. **'SHIT!!!'**

Kurenai walked over and gave Hinata a hug. "Hey, Hinata, glad you could came to the fair. Are any other members of the family around? "H…Hai, Neji is walking around with TenTen and I think that Hanabi snuck away from father to go ask Konahamaru."

The conversation ended as the girls looked up to see Kiba, Shino and Gaara in a glaring match. "Konichiwa, Kiba, Shino. "Konichiwa Hinata." Kiba said. Shino just nodded. "Ummmm, I think that we should be going. W...we don't want Ho..Hokage-sama to be angry." Kiba and Shino paused to think. Suddenly Kiba was up and running yelling "Come on Shino, Hinata, sensei!!!!!!! Hurry up!!!!" Hinata noticed he didn't bother to say Gaara's name. Kiba ran back, "by the way Gaara-sama, I'm not going to let this by unnoticed. We're going to talk to you later." His expression never changed. Hinata looked down and with wide eyes. '**Fuck!!! I don't want them to talk to Gaara!!!! This is soooooo not good. In fact this is worse then bad this is hor-"**

She was interrupted in her thoughts.

"Hinata-chan we'd best be going now."

"Oh right. Well then, let's go."

As they got closer and closer to the stage, they saw Tsunade on the stage with a microphone and a HUGE paper behind her that said 'The one and only Konaha… concert for important people. (The important people are singing)' Hinata glared (yes glared) at the paper in shock. "Oh, she wouldn't!!"


End file.
